The racer with a lover
by REDBLACKANDAWESOME
Summary: well just a one shot type of thing, shego goes into racing, kim tries it out, she's still with ron but she hates it like hell, and shego helps! bad language!


**The racer with a lover**

_Nice title right? Not related to my other kigo stories! By the way I got the idea of this story done by sparkylikeflames, called KIGO flirting._

Chapter 1

The pale woman sighed, she had been a hero with her brothers and she had gotten fed up with that and became evil to work with a physco. And in that ending she and the goodie two shoes and her side kick, plus the Drakken had saved the world. And now evil was out of the question, what could she do now? She still had money that she was grateful for, nice house, but a boring life, then a thought came across her mind, she got her ass off the sofa to go and see her old garage.

The read headed girl felt depressed, her best friend was now her boyfriend she didn't have to save the world anymore and now all she had to do was study, work and hang out... just like every other teen, Kim let out a sigh, missing the days when all she had... more. Fighting crime, saving the world even the occasional meeting new people. But since she had stopped fighting/ seeing the pale woman her heart felt empty. Even her boyfriend didn't feel like love anymore, but Kim didn't have the heart to tell Ron that. So she acted in love by not pulling away from his kisses, making love to him, sleeping next to him. No one seemed to notice how she felt empty she went to turn on the computer, she looked around her room as if someone might be there, she searched up "best way to have fun" some of the results Kim could see how they were fun, others Kim found repulsive, but there was one that Kim wanted to try out. She searched on a new page "motorbike racing," there was a midnight race next week that Kim could do. The ones before that Kim couldn't due to revision and other crap in her life!

The pale woman had started to tinker around with her motor bike, it was specially made for her, green and black, nitro fitted in and her ex-employer had even fitted a costume to go with it and work with her plasma powers. Shego hadn't actually bothered to use it, but she was desperate and she was slowly dying from boredom. Her outfit looked like a black leather jacket, with green stripes down the sleeves and across the chest. Although it was made of a special material to not wear as easily as any other motorcycle jacket, also so Shego didn't get to hot in it. And leather black trousers with patches of green on her shins and inner thighs. Shego slipped on two gloves with tip less ends, she wasn't sure how Drakken had made this work but her hands didn't burn when she ignited the green flames.

She was getting ready for her 1st race; the reward for first place was a free upgrade on their bike no matter what type. There was no second place prize. There was a massive crowd around them that had been barricaded so they were at least nowhere near the road, Shego doubted that this was legal but she didn't care, she slid on her helmet, that consisted of green flames and black around them, her black visor came down. She looked at the other racers some of their helmets were cool and they matched the bikes others were just stupid, like one that had a clown wig on it, Shego tutted to herself but was heard by a racer next to her "hey don't judge me by a helmet bitch!" he spoke with a gruff voice but Shego knew that if he was kicked in the nuts he would sound like someone with too much helium in their system.

"Fuck you ass" he remained silent, noticing a type of glow on the girl he had just called bitch hands.

A girl stood out in front of the racers, with jean rugged shorts on her and a whit top on her, she had to flags on her, she seemed to like to keep looking at Shego's bike and Shego, "read... set... GO!" as she ripped her top off to reveal a set of breasts that had had work done and a see through bra. Shego wasn't all that surprised by the girls "scene" but she was still a little shocked, she opened the throttle when she saw the girl blow a kiss to her, her blonde hair in the wind now at the speed Shego had gone off at. A sharp corner was coming up, Shego slowed down by only a little, but when she made the turn she knew there wouldn't be enough room to not avoid the crowd, with her all of her strength she lifted the bike and herself over the crowd so the bike landed on the wall of the restraunt, Shego didn't slow down she even sped up, the crowd turned around to see Shego riding on the wall "is she riding... on the wall? Is that even allowed?" Shego only heard the first question, she leaped off of the wall with the bike, only rev in the air blowing the posters off the wall, she was in 2nd place, the man in front was the clown helmet dude that Shego had told to fuck off. He was on his phone he was yelling into his phone "bring the lorry out!" Shego didn't get what he was talking about but a crossing was coming so was a big Sainsbury delivery truck, he had past it but Shego couldn't jump over it, she made a sharp left then put all her weight onto her right and sped up, her shoulder was only centimetres from the ground, she went under the lorry noticing the engine number and a red light underneath, her eyes widened underneath her visor as she saw the number going down, she quickly ignited a green hand and shoved it up the engine, the timer stopped. She had past the lorry and the finish line was there, the guy was still in front, Shego frowned, she saw a small ramp, she made a left as she rammed up it, she stood on the bike and used her feet and shoved it forward, at the same time jumping forward to, the bike was about to hit the ground and it had gone faster due to less weight, Shego vaulted onto it and throttled it over taking the clown masked dude, Shego hit the brakes and did a small turn with pictures being taken of her and the brake, while the mechanics took her bike to give it her free upgrade, the other guys and a few girls were cursing underneath their breath. _I could get used to this!_

The blonde starter girl approached Shego who was at the mechanic station having a can of Guinness. "Hey, you're the driver who won the race?" Shego nodded her head "I'm Jess, Jess Flowun" who exchanged a hand which Shego shook with her own leather gloved hand.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Shego aka sarcastic bitch who doesn't give a shit about anything," Jess let out a little laugh "so how much do they pay ya?" Shego asked hoping it was a lot.

"For what?"

"Well the whole ripping your shirt off thing"

"Oh that about $100, depends if I rip my shirt off or not"

"So sometimes you don't?"

"No not all the time, but when I saw you and your bike I thought to do it special" as she started to rub her legs on Shego's leather covered leg. "So can I take a winner home with me?" Shego let out a sexy smirk; she liked this girl easy going, not fussy, couldn't hurt anyone.

Chapter 2

Shego woke up, that wat the best night adrenaline and sex! She would be doing this so much more! She woke up her torso naked, but her leather trousers still on; she looked to her left to see the Blondie asleep on the other side of the bed. She was completely naked; Shego got off the bed and picked up the rest of her clothes, black bra, black top and her black and green jacket, also her gloves. Jess had woken up and was now placing her clothes on, Shego wasn't like the other girls she had made out with, she had asked how she felt, and even asked if she wanted her to leave to get dressed, no one had ever asked they just stayed and watched, Shego had actually left the room for her to get dressed in private when jess had been too shocked to answer the question. Shego was outside getting her bike ready, Jess went out to wave goodbye, she gave Shego a kiss on the cheek, the woman seemed quite warm and not a natural warm more like a... indescribably warmth was around her.

Kim had found a friend who owned a motorcycle shop and had owned her a favour after she had stopped the heights of one of his "prime collection" he was a nice man, he gave Kim all the lesson s on how to drive and to top it all off he gave her one of his old racing ones that Kim found "to awesome for words." But Kim had insisted that he had been too kind and that she would buy her outfit. Which she did it was all black leather and quite a breathable fabric. Kim couldn't wait until her race this weekend.

Shego had won all of the other races so far and had been named UN beatable. She couldn't wait for the next race, Jess had said she had a surprise for her; Shego was slightly curious by this but just went with it. It was just 5 minutes before the start of the race, Shego's pit crew were just doing a final check on her bike, then 2 newbie's had come in, a teen girl who Shego thought was familiar and some big guy who looked bigger than a terminator. Shego walked past the red head just looking at the outline of her.

_Was that? No it couldn't be_. Kim told herself as she saw the black and green woman walk past her. Her white bike with blue flames was just making Kim smile although in this race she was meant to be serious, and her helmet was black with red roses, as the announcer called the racer to the stations, Kim parked next to the green and black figure. She reminded her so much of Shego, now that Kim thought about it she missed Shego, when they were fighting everything seemed fine but when the evil and good had gone their separate ways, Kim's heart had seen Shego walk out of her life and that tore her heart into pieces and burn. Kim could even say she felt attracted to Shego when they were fighting, stranded together, or even on the very rare occasion saving the world together. A blonde girl stood in front, who seemed to keep looking at someone next to Kim, she yelled over the sound of engines "ready... set... GO!" As she ripped her top off she had a tattoo that had "S+J" on her chest, Kim heard a faint gasp next to her, and then she let the throttle out like all the other racers, as she felt the adrenline kick in.

Shego could not believe it, but she had to focus on wining, they were on a different circuit to the one Shego had used before it was a cross bridges and small alleyways, some people had even put trip wires across the bridges, Shego and the girl behind her on the blue and white flamed bike had been able to jump over them and the guy Shego referred to in her mind as the terminator had all managed to get over them, the 3rd bridge was coming up, but Shego could see the left part of the bridge, the guard rails had been broken off and not by wear and tear, Shego tried to overtake the terminator in front but he would move so he would always get in the way, when they approached the part of where the bridge was broken, the terminator braked so he was in line with the girl he charged his bike into and smashed her off the bridge, Shego looked to see the girl about to fall off and possibly die, she did a hard left bringing the bike up a little and jumped off to just reach the red head who had had her hands on the edge of the bridge, but had given out and let go.

Shego caught the girl and hooking her good foot around the railing and the other on the outside of the bridge, the girl's helmet had fallen off, and since the crowd were not allowed on the bridges no one was there to help. Shego looked at the girl, but being upside down she wasn't 100% sure "Princess?" Kim was too scared to tell who it was, but it seemed to be familiar, the person holding onto her still had their helmet on so she couldn't see who it was, whoever it was pulled was very strong they were pulling her and themselves up, _why not just let go of me wouldn't that be easier?_ This reminded Kim of the time Shego had saved her life, although as far as Kim knew this wasn't her Shego, it could be some perverted woman. When they had pulled themselves and Kim up to the top of the bridge Kim took out the knife from her pocket and made a stabbing motion missing the target but ripping the right side of the jacket and a bit of the skin that was now bleeding a bit. The person grabbed Kim's wrist and squeezed it so hard until Kim let go of the knife, Kim was now face to face or face to helmet to the person, they took off their green and black helmet "Shego?" Kim gasped

"Who wants' to know?"

"I do and I'm so glad to know! I missed you so much! I was thinking that me and Ron-" Shego cut her off

"princess as nice as it would be to catch up on old times and I would love to hear how you having sex with your BF but do you want to do it somewhere where I'm not bleeding? Hmmn?" Shego asked, yes she did want to know how her princess had gotten on with life, but not when the blood was rushing and possibly staining her favourite jacket.

"Oh yeah good idea"

"Maybe after I can, get my bike, go home have a beer, and then end up making out with someone" Shego had climbed up and her hands were ignited, the 2 motor cycles were scratched but were still intact. Although Kim still looked like it had had better days. Shego couldn't be bothered to face a crowd although she did stop when she saw a little boy with his dad's helmet on him, he asked for Shego's signature and it had a picture of Shego giving the middle finger and a smirk on her face, Kim looked devastated but Shego laughed and signed it, and gave the kid a buck.

Chapter 3

Shego had told Kim it was alright over a thousand times because Kim kept apologising for stabbing Shego. Shego had let Kim stay over at her house because Kim didn't want to face her parents that morning, as well as the fact Kim had asked and Shego had caved in because of Kim's famous puppy look, Shego wondered why she didn't use that on the other racers, she laughed to herself imagining a tiny Kim looking up to a massive guy and saying in a baby voice "please let me win Mr terminator." Kim was awake now, and was having a coffee while Shego was drinking a beer when her phone rang it said Jess "Yo?"

"Oh hey, what happened to you last night? The big guy one"

"Yeah I gathered the cheating basturd!"

"So are you gonna come round today?" Shego stole a glance at Kim

"Err soz, won't be able to have fun with ya tonight I erm damaged by arm when I took a fall of my bike."

"Oh hate to hear that, want me to come round and pick up some pain killers?"

"Err na it'll be all right, hate to bother you, I'll see ya tomorrow Jess promise"

"K I'll see you tomorrow then, hope you get better, bye!" Jess hung up, Kim looked at Shego

"Who was that?"

"Jess, GF"

"Girlfriend?"

"What of it?"

"Nothing, nothing I just thought... never mind" Shego didn't have the energy to talk to another girl about some emotional stuff some girls were clingy or just too emotional.

"So what 'bout this you and the buffoon?"

"Well... me and Ron, I don't think it's working out" Shego arched an eyebrow; she thought they made the couple although she rarely spent anytime with the two of them because she didn't have to. But she just played along with it

"What makes you say that?" Kim let out a sigh. "Well when we were fighting crime, you were causing that crime with Drakken, I guess my heart enjoyed all the adrenaline fights and everything, but when all of that stopped it made me focus on my relationship and other crap." Shego waited for Kim to continue "so when I realised I was depressed, sad and not happy, I guess I fell out of love. But all the papers say were the perfect couple and fan mail saying how we are perfect for each other." Shego could tell what Kim was going through, people claiming others were perfect for each other when they had no fucking idea what the other person is like. Kim had asked her mum, dad, and her best friends (who wasn't Ron) what they thought of her and Ron's relationship, but there was one person Kim knew she hadn't asked "Shego... could you come with one of me and Ron's dates to see if you think that we work or not. Please?" Shego nearly choked on her beer, she must have been really drunk to have heard that,

"Princess did you just ask me..." not able to finish the sentence

"Yes I did! And I really need your opinion you seem to be the best judge of character!" Shego thought about it, if she went on a date and she thought she didn't seem to see any sparks of romance from the 2 that's all she had to say. Wasn't it?

"Kim I swear you might be the one and alone reason of my death!" Kim laughed at this, and took this as an agreement to watch over her date.

Chapter 4

Kim decided to not tell Ron about Shego watching them on their date, they were in the park and Shego was just opposite of them reading the Dailey paper and was wearing her leather jacket so Kim could see Shego, cargo trousers and shades. Shego folded the paper a bit so she could have a view of Kim, physically she looked fine but Kim had a point of what she had told her, she emotionally she looked dejected,

_Ok what you just thought to yourself there made no sense Shego._ Shego thought to herself going over that sentence again, it wasn't like she had a sixth sense with Kim. They were enemies for god's sake.

_Emphasis on were! Was, past this is the present_! Shego had just decided she didn't like these little thoughts or voices that appeared in her head. She noticed the buffoon kneeling, she didn't like where this was going not one bit he had taken out a box, oh no! Shego think you bitch think! She did the only thing she could do, "Kim would you-" a plasma blast went straight past Ron's face as he turned to see Shego with two hands ignited and a money bag (that was actually empty)

Kim jumped at the chance and chased after Shego, so when Shego jumped behind a bush so did Kim "thank you for the save Shego! I owe you big time"

"To quote a red head of mine no big" Shego looked around then she something that might be the death of her, Kim noticed the drop of expression on Shego's face, "Shego you k?" Shego didn't answer, she just checked her phone, and 3 missed calls 2 new messages one read that we have to meet at the park. "Oh shit!" Shego told Kim to wait here, Shego wouldn't mind if this was a brake up she saw Jess sitting on a bench

"Hey babe... so what up?"

"erm I saw you with the red headed girl whatever her name is and well what I think is best mainly because of what's happening to me, we break up you can go with her and I can try hitting on this new guy I like..." Shego didn't even feel heartbroken not even bothered until something hit her

"Erm sure what Evers best, erm would this guy have blonde hair, brown eyes- is he with someone else?"

"Well yes all of those he was about to propose but the girl ran off for some reason, so I hope that makes him available" Shego was shocked for words; the buffoon might just cheat on the most perfect girl in the world. When Jess had left Shego made a sprint to where Kim was

"Kim we have a very big boy sitchey here!"

"First of all it's sitch and second what is it?" Kim curious

"My girlfriend is going had broken up with me for your boyfriend, to me that's good, to you I think it's good, so are we all good here?" Kim looked like someone had shot her in the head and made fun of every blood cell she had. "Kim... you ok?"

"No I'm not! You might be ok with a break up! But I'm not plus he might cheat on me!" Shego had gotten a bit fed up with the whole sappy story

"Do you love him?"

"I- I might- I could"

"DO YOU LOVE HIM?" Shego yelling

"NO!"

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?"

"BRAKE UP WITH HIM" Kim sounding more confident now

"WHEN?"

"RIGHT NOW"

"That 'a' girl!"

Chapter 5

Ron seemed to be ok with being broken up with, but he asked if Kim if he could still be her best friend, Kim was more than happy to accept that. _I'm so proud!_ She thought to herself with a joke to it,_ so any chance that this voice could convince you on how you feel for her? _Na I'd rather figure it out for myself._ I'll always be here! Annoying you silently!_ Shego laughed in her own head, right.

Kim came up to Shego "Shego I think I know why my heart was empty all those years ago"

"Why's that princess?"

"You weren't in it" Shego slumped her shoulders looking deep into Kim's deep green eyes. "And now I am" she took Kim by the hand and walked to the motor cycles that sat there locked up "hey princess let's make a bet, I beat you we go on a date, you beat me- well let's just see what that mind of yours thinks up if you win (coughs words) unlikely" Kim attempted to do one of Shego's sexy smirks, which Kim could just about pull off.

Shego had easily one, all though she claimed she had something worth winning for this time, and there date had gone great, Kim had forgotten about everything except for her and Shego, they were on Shego's bike, Kim had just wanted to be the passenger for a change, her hands wrapped around Shego' s waist, they were at Shego's house, Shego placed a gloved hand on Kim's thigh by accident, and quickly jerked away, Kim laughed at that, Shego had told her to go into the house and do whatever, while she put the bike away.

When Shego came back she saw Kim sitting on her bed, Shego went closer about to ask what Kim was doing but all she really wanted to do was get in that bed next to Kim, she was about to ask but Kim grabbed Shego's collar of the jacket and pulled it down so her lips came into contact with Kim's.

"Shego I love you"

"I love you to" she placed her hands Kim's face "I guess this racer picked up a lover" Shego let a smirk out.


End file.
